


Saving Kuroko

by KurokoChan17



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokoChan17/pseuds/KurokoChan17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble begins when Kuroko begins to turn down food, stops playing basketball, and even ignoring Nigou!<br/>Can Kagami and the rest of the seirin tema figure out what is going wrong in Kuroko's life, before it is too late?</p>
<p>Rated explicit for trigger warnings non con/rape, self harm, eating disorders and sexual themes, just to be on the safe side. You have been warned :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Sorry for the long break from this. So much shit in my life hit the fan during the time of writing this, and things had changed so much that my perspective on the world, especially Kuroko's world (not just the Kuroko from this fiction, but the true Kuroko that we all know and love.) had changed massively. 
> 
> At the time of writing the original "Saving Kuroko" I was going through some pretty rough things, and I used this story to allow myself to vent. I had been going through some very simmilar things that she was, and once all of that had ended, I found it difficult to look back on. Having saying that, I am back, and writing once again. I have another Kuro-Basu fiction out, and in progress. It is a yaoi with Aomine and Kagami, and has absolutely no relation to this fiction in particular. If you haven't checked it out yet, please feel free to, your support is massively appreciated. I will also mention now, that any artwork mentioned in my fictions, I will actually be doing personally to give a visual, so I will also leave a link to the page I make on my deviantart when I do so.
> 
> I have edited and re-written "Saving Kuroko" entirely from Chapter 1, so not only are grammar and spelling errors corrected, but the continuity with POV (Point Of View) is fixed, as well as a sub-title letting you know who's point of view it is. So if you have stuck with me this far, thank you so much for bearing with the long break, and I honestly hope you continue to read and enjoy my work.

CHAPTER 1: In the end.

Kuroko POV

I sighed and pulled my light blue hair off my shoulders, into a messy ponytail, before casting my eyes on my worn basket-ball, sitting in the corner of my room beside my bed. Beside it, Tetsuya #2 wags his cloud soft tail at me, nudging the ball with his small black nose, a small bark escaping his muzzle.

"Not today boy," I say "maybe tomorrow."

A disappointed snort and a disapproving gaze met my eyes, as he sat down and looked at me. I held his gaze for a moment, and as the hair on the back of my neck began to rise, I broke it. It was like looking directly into a mirror.

A saner Tetsuya would also disapprove.

Sighing again, I pick up my bag, and ensure that my completed homework was inside it, before leaving my room, before coming soundlessly down the stairs. On my way past the kitchen I grabbed a small apple and my bottle of peach tea from the fridge, bid a quick farewell to Tetsuya #2 and left the house, pocketing my house key, and locking the door behind me.

Another sigh escaped my lips. I should have given myself a little more time to mentally prepare myself today. It was always hard forcing myself to go to school on a Monday. I plugged in my earphones, and started on my way to Kagami-kun's place.  
\------------------------------------  
Kagami POV

To say that I was worried about Kuroko-Chan was an understatement.  
In just a few weeks, I had noticed that she was eating a lot less than she normally did- which wasn't a lot to begin with. She had stopped playing basket-ball. Just... Out of nowhere, stopped. Even that demon dog she so adores, Tetsuya #2, had begun to look glum, even so far as sitting next to me on the bus during team games, and not doing anything annoying.

Coach, and captain both had noticed the change, but seemed at a loss about doing anything about it. Kuroko-Chan always had an answer, to everything they asked her, even finding excuses to not eat the burgers I bought her, thinking that maybe it would cheer her up. She just gave me an emotionless smile and thanked me, then proceeded to tell me she would stick to the peachy drink she had bought with her. She had even stopped drinking her favourite milkshakes, opting for the drink bottles she carried around with her.  
You couldn't really tell through her clothes, or her uniform, because it always had been too big for her, but you could swear that her cheeks were beginning to hollow out slightly, even her tendons in her neck stood out slightly. She was thin to begin with, but it felt like it was beyond unhealthy now.

I sighed inwardly; I couldn't think of a way to help her. 

I was helpless, and she was blind. All I could do was be there, and be her light in her shadow world.  
A tug on my jacket sleeve jolted me from my thoughts, and with a start, a certain light blue haired girl stood beside me, her long hair tied up in a messy pony tail, and thick black eyeliner rimmed her glassy ice blue orbs.  
"Kagami-Kun," her pale lips said "are you okay?"  
Mentally I snorted. Of course she would be the one asking if I was okay.  
"Mm." I replied, smiling softly at her, as I patted her head affectionately, earning a scowl from her.  
"Shall we go then, Miss. Shadow?" I joked. 

This earned a weak smile, and a nod from her. I could hear her music playing softly from the single cord dangling from around her neck, the other lovingly placed inside her ear.  
While being wrapped up in my own thoughts, she had begun to walk ahead of me, her pale skin seemed to reflect the late spring sun, giving her an almost angelic glow. That's when I noticed. Her thighs, though they were already skinny, were once a healthy toned shape, were now thin, and looked like I could wrap a single hand around each one, almost more than once. They no longer touched, and you could see no muscle mass at all. My heart felt like it was pumping ice through my veins. It was a wonder that her legs could hold her weight without snapping, let alone not snap beneath during practice, or games for that matter. How did her body even cope with the amount of energy consumed by playing? How did no-one even notice? My throat constricted in guilt and despair as I realised, that my best friend, had been starving herself, for goodness knows how long. A lump formed in my stomach heavy and cold, as I willed myself to walk beside her without saying a word.

I was at a complete loss as to what I could do to bring my shadow back from whatever was destroying her from the inside, out.


	2. Problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Just a heads up, there is a trigger warning for this chapter, as it contains self harm. It is clearly marked with capital letters before starting, so you are able to skim over it. But as this fiction is based around "saving Kuroko", one would expect some kind of unhappiness to be present. So yeah. Warning over, please enjoy.

CHAPTER 2: Problems.  
Kagami POV  
I waited outside the gym, looking everywhere for a flash of light blue anywhere- which was completely useless. I knew that when Kuroko-chan didn't want to be found, she would use her misdirection, and disappear.  
I sighed.anxiously It was ten minutes to three, and practice started at three pm sharp. He had to speak to Riko-san and Junpei-san before anyone else got here. It would be better for everyone if they didn't over hear what he had to say.  
Making the decision to go inside, I bounced off the wall I was loitering on, slinging my dark blue uniform jacket over my shoulder, almost carelessly, before picking up my bag and turning to face the gym doors.  
"You know, you should really show a little more respect for the uniform Kagami-kun." said Junpei as he too walked towards the gym doors.  
"With all due respect senpai, I am under a fair amount of distress. I need to talk to you and Riko senpai. It's about Kuroko-chan." I said slowly, pulling my jacket off my shoulders and folding it neatly as they walked towards the changing rooms.  
Junpei sighed deeply, as they entered the men’s rooms and began to undress, before looking at his junior.  
"Kagami- kun, I know you're worried about her lack in attendance to practice, but maybe she just doesn't have the passion for basketball anymore."  
I shook my head, and replied  
"No sir, I think it goes a bit deeper than just losing her passion for basketball. But like I said, I want to talk to you and Riko- San first."  
Junpei sighed once more. It was going to be a long session.  
\------------------------------------  
TRIGGER WARNING, LAST CHANCE TO TURN AWAY!  
\------------------------------------  
Kuroko POV  
I sighed and hitched my bag further up my shoulder, over my music I heard the small bells and charms jingle with the movement. As I straightened out, my earphone became tangled with the bag strap and my hair, and I sighed impatiently as it fell out of my ear.  
I growled in frustration while I tried to make sense of the mangled mess, as this was a very common occurrence.  
I stood in the middle of the empty courtyard, untangling myself when there was a sudden shove from behind me, and I fell to my knees, ripping my knee socks, and grazing my knees. Gravel stuck to the wounds like leeches, and I winced as the pulled the torn skin. I looked up towards my attacker. They stood right in the way of the sun, and I couldn't quite make out their face.  
"Keep to your promise you bitch," they said. "You know what will happen if our little secret got out to the world."  
Tears immediately welled before my eyes, and fear crept up my spine. No, I thought, not now!  
The stranger continued, "That American, that yank. He's getting nosy. Throw him off the trail. Or..." They trail off, only to reach down to lift my chin up to look me directly in the eyes. "My boss will just have to come back and finish what he started, and I promise you, that won't be very pleasant for you." And with that they walked off.  
I sat there trembling for a few moments as the tears threatened to spill over. I needed to get away from here.  
Panicked I picked myself up from the ground, and ran the rest of the way home, my legs hurting horribly and completely disregarding my earphones missing from my ears.  
My hands shook violently as I unlocked my front door, and the rising bile in my throat threatened to spill over as I slammed the door shut, and dashed to the toilet to allow the very little contents of my stomach to come up. 

I vaguely heard Tetsuya #2's worried whines coming from outside my bathroom door, but I ignored them. Once I was sure I was done, I stood up weakly, as the room spun around me, and flushed, before turning to the sink to wash my mouth out.  
Reaching for the mouthwash I knocked a plastic case into the sink. The loud rattling that it resulted in startled me, and I looked down.  
My dad's old razors.  
Even after all this time, my heartbroken mother hadn't gotten rid of them.  
They were the old fashioned type, big and thick. I picked one up, that had come loose from its case.

Curiously, my mind absently recalling the rumours’ I had heard in my classes, about how sometimes creating physical pain, helped emotional distress, I pressed it into my left arm.  
I hissed as it sliced into my skin, but strangely found no pain. Almost a relief. I looked at it curiosity. Maybe...  
I sat down on the edge of the toilet seat, and almost as though I was in a trance, pressed the sharp end into my skin and dragged it across my upper arm, near the crook my elbow.  
At first there was no blood, then it began to well slowly up. It threatened to spill over my arm and onto my uniform, but I reached for a small towel. After that first cut, I made three more, before the pain began to break through my sense of euphoria.  
After cleaning and bandaging my arm tightly, I curled up in bed, Tetsuya #2 snuggled up beside me. For the first time in weeks, I slept through the night, with no nightmares.  
\------------------------------------  
Kagami POV

Later that evening I flopped onto y bed with a frustrated sigh.  
There was nothing our senpai's could do, or say to Kuroko. Their assurances didn't help me feel better about the situation either, though they meant well.  
I audibly groaned and rolled onto My front to gaze at the photo taken of Kuroko-chan, Tetsuya #2, and I last summer, nearing a year ago. 

There was a sunny smile on her face, and her cheeks were a rosy colour, Tetsuya #2 was leaning over from her arms attempting to lick at my younger self, who wore a cheeky grin, and was sporting a basket-ball under his arm. The other was wrapped around Kuroko's slender shoulders.

I had seen that same basket-ball on Kuroko's immaculate bedroom floor, by her bed a few weeks ago. It was the same ball they played with in the summer basketball tournament that the junior team competed in. I smiled at the photo and sat up, yanking off my shirt and crawling under the covers, falling asleep while still smiling.

‘Don't worry Kuroko,’ I thought to myself. ‘I'll do whatever it takes to save you.’


	3. CHAPTER 3: BECOMING BRAVE

CHAPTER 3: Becoming Brave.  
I woke up, groggy and well rested for once, weak sunlight pouring through my curtains. I lifted my head slightly to check the time, and with a groan, flopped it back down.  
6:10 in the freaking morning.  
I was awake twenty minutes early.  
Though, I counted my lucky stars for getting a good night’s sleep and waking up refreshed for once.  
I pushed myself up off the bed, and decided to try and make myself look nice for once. I tip- toed to my bathroom, towel in hand, and shut the door behind me.  
A sudden twinge in my arm made me glance down at the now spoiled bandages. Mentally I berated myself- I could have stained my sheets, and how would I have explained that to my mother.  
Hissing softly I pulled the bandages off gently. Tossing them into the wastebasket by the sink, I gazed at the four gashes, examining the damage, and figuring out how I could hide them from the world.  
Shrugging it off, I leant over and began to run the shower, allowing the steam to fill the room before stepping in, and relaxing my muscles under the soothing water.   
I shampooed and conditioned my hair, then shaved, before getting out and drying off, padding back to my room, the towel wrapped around me.  
6:20. Still early.  
Pulling on my uniform and a fresh shirt, I reached into my basketball kit for my first aid kit, and pulled out the items I needed, and after dressing my arm, I put the kit away, making a mental note to replace those items before anyone noticed.  
By the time I was done, it was 6:30, so I decided to blow dry my hair, and straighten my fringe before pulling it back into my usual ponytail. I added a little lip-gloss to my lips, which let a little colour to my face, and lined my eyes with my usual black eyeliner, and instead of rounding my eyes like I normally did, I flicked the tips, making my eyelashes look longer.  
A sleepy Tetsuya #2 looked up at me from my bed and yapped his approval as I gave him a pat on the head affectionately, smiling at him, ruffling behind his ears.  
I gazed at the clock, which read 6:45.  
"Time to go little man!" I whispered to #2 giving him a quick hug. My eyes fell to the basketball beside my bed, something inside me urging me to grab it, so along with my bag, and my ball under my arm, I left my room, and my house, packing my apple, peach tea, and a slice of cold pizza to go, I began on my way to Kagami's.  
\------------------------------------  
Kagami POV:  
I smiled fondly at the photo beside my bed, as I left, bag hitched over my shoulder, stomach filled with the usual cereal and smoothie.  
I smiled inwardly at himself, thinking about how Kuroko had gotten me hooked on mango and banana smoothies. It was super girly, but honestly I didn't care.  
Pouring the leftovers into a cup, and grabbing a colour changing straw, I opened his front door, as Kuroko herself walked up to his front gate, finishing off what looked like the last of a slice of pizza. I smiled, glad to see her consuming something that wasn't a blasted apple or that sickly sweet tea.  
"Kuroko- chan, I have something for you!" I announced cheerfully passing the cup and straw to her.  
She glanced at me, with a warm smile, as she took it from me gently, sticking the straw into her drink and promptly taking a sip from it, which earned me another grin.  
"Perfectly made Kagami-Kun, even the yogurt is sweet!"  
I laughed, and went to ruffle her hair, only to be startled as she skilfully dodged my hand.  
"Uh, uh, not today Mr. Light, I actually went to the effort of straightening my fringe today!"  
  
I looked closely, and sure enough, she had. She even had a small amount of lipgloss to her lips, painting them a soft cherry blossom pink.  
A very welcome sight indeed I thought. A bit of colour in her face did wonders to her usual near death appearance.  
"You're looking very pretty today Kuroko-chan." I said honestly.  
  
This in turn earned an eye roll from her, and then a wicked grin, before she tossed the ball at me, surprising me as I caught it reflectively.  
I smiled softly as I thought to myself, 'this is a good sign'.  
  
She smiled, and chattered with me animatedly, cup in one hand, basket-ball bouncing in the other, her pony-tail swaying with each step that she took, laughing genuinely whenever I made some lame-ass joke. It was if things were back to normal.  
  
Before I knew it I was watching her back as she wandered off to her first class, admiring her near happy aura expand out, though she still walked through the mass of other students invisibly. That was the moment I realised that I no longer saw her as my best friend, and that I had fallen in love with my shadow.


	4. CHAPTER 4: CAN SOMEONE MAKE A MOVE

CHAPTER 4: Can Someone Make A Move?  
Kuroko POV

 

It was ten to three when Kagami and I, headed to basket-ball practice.

He seemed happy that I was finally making an appearance to the court, and that loosened my nerves a bit. I was safe on the school courts, as long as Kagami was there.

I was in the middle of laughing at one of his jokes, when I had noticed he had stopped walking.

He was looking at me, a strange glint in his eye- not one that made me want to run as fast as I could away from him, but a kind, and loving smile. I walked back towards him, and tipped my head sideways slightly, not needing to ask anything.

His smile softened ( even I didn't think that was possible, after all, he IS bakagmi.) and he reached out to tuck a stray hair out of my face and behind my ear, his fingers lingering slightly longer than normal on my cheek, before he hesitantly dropped them.

"Such a shame you look so pretty today, Kuroko-Chan" he said "running about on the courts will ruin your fringe, and your eyeliner..." He paused.

I gave him a look that told him to continue.

"Kuroko -Chan..."

"Mm?" I replied.  
"Would you... Would you like to go on an official date with me after practice?" He blushed slightly, pretending he didn't stutter.  
Butterflies exploded within my stomach, and it felt as if my blood was boiling, as I blushed. I had honestly never thought that he would come around to his feelings. Finally, I looked from my shoes where my eyes gaze had landed in thought, back up to his uncertain face.

"I would love that, Kagami-Kun!" I said, beaming up at him.

The uncertainty evaporated once my answer had sunk in. A massive smile replaced it as he reached out, as if to ruffle my hair and stopped, looking apprehensive.

I snorted lightly, "Fringe schminge". And leant into his chest instead giving him a one armed hug, before pulling him towards the gym, noticing we were already the last in, and were late.

 

Kagami POV

I was hyper aware of Kuroko during their warm ups.   
Even during our game, I could see her everywhere no one else could.  
I watched her pass a ball right over another guy’s head, twice her size, and even manage to hold her own against the senior’s team. I smiled. It was good to have her back in the game.  
It wasn't until we were close to finishing that she began to flag. Then I caught sight of a flash of white under her informal uniform shirt, and my run faltered due to my confusion.   
What could have happened to her, for her to be wearing a bandage so high up her arm? 

I shrugged it off and proceeded to end the game, by her side.  
Kuroko's stamina had gotten better over the summer, and was able to go almost a full game- so long as she didn't use her misdirection too much.  
Riko wasn't so keen to keep her on the court for too long, and Junpei also had the same opinion. They didn't want to push her too hard through the tournaments.  
All three of them knew that it frustrated Kuroko to no end, and said to me that it felt like it was because she was the only girl in the team, but really it was because without her, or I, the team wouldn't be as strong, and they needed her at her best.  
The final whistle blew, and Riko sent us off to shower up, smiling at Kuroko, approving of her work today.

I walked over to the panting Kuroko and ruffled her hair.  
"You okay?" I asked, concerned about her heavy breathing. She nods and waves me off, "I'll be fine. Hit the showers, I'll meet you back out here."  
I cast one last look at her, about to offer to help her get to the girls locker room, when she stood up, her breathing steady. She cheekily pushed me in the direction of the mens locker room on her way.  
I added her smile to the list of many things I adored about her.  
\------------------------------------  
Kuroko POV  
One of the perks of being the only girl on the Seirin team, was that I got the whole locker room to myself.  
I breathed out slowly as I pulled my school uniform back over my now pink-from-the-heat-of-the-shower skin, and yanked my hair through my brush, wincing as it occasionally hit a knot.   
I opted for leaving it out of its hair tie this time, and grabbed my spare eyeliner from my kit.  
I sighed and stood back from the mirror, happy with the result.  
"Kuroko-Chan" Riko's voice called from the doorway. "Kagami-Kun is looking for you."  
"I'm on my way out coach." I called back, as I swung my bags over my shoulders, and left the locker room, allowing Riko to lock up.  
She smiled at me and nodded, "Good to see you back."  
I smiled back at her, and made my way over to Kagami, who was waiting impatiently at the gym doors. He looked down at me with a crooked grin, and offered his hand to me. I slipped mine into it, embarrassed at how small my hand was compared to his.  
He laughed as he noticed my embarrassment, "All the better to dribble and shoot three pointers with my dear" he said to me, a wicked gleam in his eyes, "and to juggle other things too." He said, causing me to blush brightly.  
"Why are you blushing Kuroko-chan, I was meaning to hold your hand, and carry your bags for you."  
I mentally slapped myself. 'Mind out of the gutter Tetsuya, it's not very lady like.'

My face must have contorted in some unusual way as I thought to myself, earning another laugh from Kagami, with a playful nudge as we continued to walk to his favourite burger joint. By now we could probably find the place blindfolded.

Kagami could do it by nose though.  
We walked through the doors of the restaurant and I was hit with a wave of nostalgia. I shook it off when Kagami squeezed my hand.  
"What would you like to eat?"  
I pulled a face "I'll pay for-" I started, but got cut off as Kagami shook his head.  
"No, you won't pay for yourself, this is a date, remember?"  
I sighed. "Just a cheese burger, chips and vanilla milkshake." My stomach gurgled softly at the thought of the treats. It had been so long since I felt like eating.  
He nodded softly and gave my hand another squeeze, and then pointed to our usual booth, "I'll meet you over there."  
While I waited for Kagami to bring the food over, I pulled out my biology book and began to read over today's notes, to make sure they made sense. 

Unable to concentrate, I settled for staring out the window, chin resting on one hand, the other hand rolling the basketball around on the chair next to me absent-mindedly.  
Kagami slid the tray in front of me, packed with his usual 10 quarter pounders, my fries, cheese burger, a large coke for him and my vanilla milkshake, and awoke me from my thoughts.  
"Hey" he said "are you okay? You look a little lost... And a lot tired"  
I nodded and hummed an affirmative. I was quite tired, lost, maybe not so much.  
He beamed at me as he presented me with my food with a flourish, which made me giggle. We sat in companionable silence, with the occasional bump of his knee against mine, and the odd joke from him, to make me laugh. It wasn't awkward- it was perfect.  
I chewed on my straw silently as I watched as he downed his last burger, and by this time, the sun had started to go down, painting the sky with pink and orange. Taking my hand we walked slowly home, the warmth of his hand made me feel safe.   
No threats could make it past me if he was there by my side.  
Before I knew it, we were passing his house, and I made to stop.  
"What are you doing Kuroko-chan?"  
I pointed at the door and then looked at him confused, "aren't you going home?"  
This earned a chuckle from him.  
"No, bakka," he said affectionately as he squeezed my hand, "it wouldn't be very gentlemanly if I didn't walk you home."  
I blushed brightly and looked down at my shoes as we walked. "Oh... Right..."  
I felt him stop, and his fingers tilted my chin upwards, giving me no choice but to look up at him.  
"You don't mind, do you?" He asks, worry on his face.  
I shook my head "no. I don't, I just... Wasn't expecting you to."  
We came to a stop at my gate, and he let out a sigh.  
"Well, like I said. It wouldn't be gentlemanly to let my lady walk home alone, when the sun is about to go down."  
I blushed again, reaching for the latch on my gate. "Thank you again, Kagami-Kun. Both for dinner and walking me home."  
He reached over to me, and pulled me into a tight embrace, holding me against him.  
This was the most intimate embrace he and I had ever shared in two years, and though I would be embarrassed to admit it- I enjoyed the closeness of it. He was warm and smelled of some kind of cologne, sweat and some other smell that I could only describe as uniquely Kagami.  
"Kuroko.... Tetsuya...." He whispered.  
My name... He said my first name. The way he said it, sounded like dew drops caressing rose petals in the early morning fog, spoken with such care and respect, it sent shivers down my spine. I stepped back slightly, so I could look at him.  
"Taiga..." I replied softly, another blush colouring my cheeks.  
He leant down slowly, cupping my face with one hand, the other, resting slightly on my waist. His nose wash brushing slightly against mine, and I couldn't tell the difference between my heartbeat, and his. I closed my eyes just as his lips brushed softly against mine, and as he moved in closer, I stood up on my tippy toes so I could reach him, pressing my lips against his softly, and a hand resting on his chest.  
We pulled away from each other slowly, unable to break eye contact.  
"Good night Tetsu." He said, and with a chaste kiss on my forehead, he waked back the way we came.  
Tetsu... I thought to myself... Yes. I could get used to that.


	5. CHAPTER 5: An Interesting Day, Part 1.

CHAPTER 5: An Interesting day part 1.  
Kagami POV  
It was the day before Seirin’s first game of the season. There seemed to be an electrical aura about the school as I walked with Kuroko through the gates, supporters nodded respectfully towards the aces, a silent bid of good luck.  
Noticing Kuroko's sudden in ease at all the attention directed towards her, I reached for her hand, and held it tightly.  
"No going invisible on me now sweet heart."  
She arched a somewhat cynical eyebrow at the pet name, earning a booming laugh from me.  
"What, you don't like being called sweet heart?"

"No." She said "I'd rather hear you say my first name instead."  
A cute soft rosy blush bloomed across her pale cheeks, and I fell into a sudden flash back of last night, after kissing her. 

I inwardly winced at the butterflies dancing around in my stomach, and fearful of an outburst of romantic vomit, I blurted out, "must you say such embarrassing things?”  
Thankfully she didn't react badly to that, and just squeezed my hand anyway. Outside one of the vending machines near their first class, I bought us both a vanilla cola, and took our usual seats at the back of the class.  
Regretfully she let go of my hand, as their desks were separated and public displays of affection would be frowned upon in the classroom, even if they were the school basket-ball aces, there was only so much their VIP status would get them.  
As people began to slowly trickle into the classroom, Kuroko began to fade into the noise of other students, and I observed a single earphone tucked into her ear. She sat silently, chewing her pencil absent minded, a finger tapping against her bottle slowly.  
Suddenly my attention was diverted as a loud bang erupted in front of me, and there stood Riko, looking like a pissed off seagull: both a comical look, and also absolutely horrifying. I flew back quickly, knowing just how strong she actually is.  
"R-Riko -San? Can I help you?"  
"Cut the crap Kagami, I've heard the whispers. I need a word with you, right now"  
She turned away from my desk, stomping out the door.  
"NOW!" She yelled from the corridor.  
Gulping, I stood, and walked toward the smouldering Riko.  
\------------------------------------  
I glanced up from my desk, to see a cowering Kagami walking towards a very angry looking Riko.  
I watched as she cuffed him over the ear, and I could make out the word Baka. Then suddenly her mood shifted, and a smile broke out on her face, almost creepily. Poor Kagami backed away slowly, and re-entered the classroom, a sheepish look on his face.  
I looked at him questioningly, and as the teacher walked in, he mumbled "later."  
***  
***  
Three hours later and we were out in the sunshine, lying on the grass, enjoying our lunch and cold drinks, when I asked about the subject again.  
"Oh" he said, "she had heard rumors that we had shared a very closer than usual dinner at a burger joint last night, and that I had walked you home. Then she also saw us holding hands, so she wanted to congratulate us."  
I arched an eyebrow, knowing there was more.  
"She also said that if I ever hurt you, she would neuter me, in front of the school, and preserve my balls in a jar, to serve as a warning to anyone who breaks any of her team members’ hearts."  
I snorted softly with laughter.  
"That's all?"  
The look on Kagami's face was priceless. And with that I went in and gave him a quick soft kiss.

"You won't hurt me Kagami, I know you won't."


	6. CHAPTER 6: An Interesting Day Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so this chapter has another trigger warning, this time for rape. So yeah... consider yourself warned.

CHAPTER 6: A Very Strange Day, Part 2.  
Kagami POV  
There was a minute left on the clock, and both Shutoku and Seirin were tied. All the players on the court had almost exhausted all of their energy, and the sweat pouring off their hard working, over heating bodies made the wooden floor treacherous to be on. It had been cleaned before the start of the last quarter, and the players that hadn't switched out with drier, less exhausted benches team mates had towelled off the excess moisture to the best of their capabilities.  
It was unseasonably hot, for a spring day, and the air conditioning in the stadium had been going full tilt since the end of the first half.  
I had a hard time keeping my temper in check with the heat, and the increasing frustration towards the Shutoku ace, and Miracle Midiorima, and his blasted three point hand.  
The infuriating frog haired bastard hadn't even undone the bindings on his hand, and his lucky item, (today it was a large fluffy hello kitty with a blue bow and dress) sat proudly in his seat on the Shutoku bench.  
Wild eyed I growled as I watched Midorima poise for another three pointer from across the court. No way was I going to lose to the smug know it all.  
I waited, watching the high arced ball fly impossibly slow through the air, and as I quickly made the calculations, my muscles instinctively tensed, as I wound myself up for the jump, that could get our team into the finals.  
As I did so, I became aware of Kuroko moving into place, her invisibility on high, as all eyes were on the slow motion ball. She was ready, and so was Junpei. Ready to receive the pass that Kuroko would soon make to him; a slam dunk was all they would need to win.  
The last second doubtful thought of " I'm too late to catch the ball" flashed through my mind, as my fingers clasped around it, and suddenly, I was on the ground running, moving like a hunting tiger, I could feel the Shutoku players give chase to him, and grinned. Now was the time.  
Moving quicker than the human eye could follow, I passed the ball to a ready Kuroko, who in turn, used her Ignite Pass to get the ball across the rest of the court to Junpei, who caught it, and slammed the ball home into the basket, just as the full time buzzer went off.  
Not just a slam dunk, I wearily thought, but a buzzer beater also.  
I was vaguely aware of the crowd, and his team going wild, they had won, and were in the finals for the championships.  
My tired, over worked legs shook beneath me, and all I wanted to do was collapse in relief, then sleep for a million years. Not necessarily in that order either. A flash of blue dashed to my side, and a panting Kuroko was supporting me, and soon, so were the rest of the team.  
We had the customary end of game bow to the defeated Shutoku kings, and a respectful nod from Midorima as he walked off with his team towards their locker room.  
A proud Riko walks them to the lockers, and allows them to shower before giving them a speech.  
By the time I hauled myself out of the shower and back into my school uniform, everyone else was dressed and waiting.  
"Sorry coach" I mumbled as I collapsed onto a bench.  
She nods at me simply, and continues to address her team members.  
No one seems to notice Kuroko's sudden change in behavior when Riko announces that the team they will be versing next week will be Rakuzan High.  
What could possibly cause her reaction to be so drastic, I thought numbly as they boarded the bus back home. Kuroko was last to board the bus, a sleeping Nigou in her arms, later than usual, and she utters an excuse of running into Kise-Kun to coach and takes the seat beside me.  
Something is up. I thought as I took her hand quietly and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed back softly, and we both drifted off to sleep, a three hour ride home ahead of them.  
\------------------------------------  
WARNING WARNING WARNING! THIS CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ OR CANNOT HANDLE ANY TRIGGERS THIS MAY CAUSE PLEASE SKIP DOWN TO THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER AS IT WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING WITHOUT THE GORY DETAILS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
\------------------------------------  
I was gathering the last of my things from the locker room, Tetsuya #2 sleeping peacefully next to my bag, gave a small woof in his sleep.   
Smiling at him, I began to pull my jacket on slowly, wincing as my over worked muscles screamed in agony to stop moving.  
Suddenly, my hands were pinned to my locker, and a tall, skinny monstrosity towered above me, a lazy smirk on his face. I resisted the urge to cower as he drawled out to his comrade behind him.

"Akashi- Kun, she's all sweaty, I don't want to touch her."  
A glower from the former captain of the Generation of Miracles silenced Murasakibara.  
"Well Tetsuya, it looks like you'll be facing me in the next round." He grabbed my face forcing me look him in his mismatched eyes. "You had better throw the game, or there will be consequences" he purred, a sick look on his face made me suppress a revolted shudder, as I struggled to get my hands free.  
"Let me make this perfectly clear to you," he says as slides his hand up my school skirt. As he reaches my underwear, my mouth lets out a petrified whimper, as Murasakibara turned me to face the lockers.  
"You will throw the game Tetsuya. You will make sure your team loses," his hand forces my thighs apart, and he pushes my underwear to the side. I whimper again, as I hear him unzip, and tears began to fall down my face. I was quaking with fear, and I couldn't break free of Murasakibara's hold.  
"If you do not do this Tetsuya, the consequence will be by far worse than you are already suffering." 

I clench my hands, and bite my lip hard, distracting me from the pain of him forcefully entering me. 

“Don’t think I haven't noticed your arm Tetsuya," he continued, as I began pleading in my head, for him to be quick, to end his torture quickly. 

"I have noticed, and if you do not do as I say, I will make your life so miserable, that those cuts will get deeper, and deeper, until you bleed out, and die, like a stuck pig."  
He continued his unwelcome intrusion, forcing me to bend over at the waist, only to turn me to face him, and forces me to my knees. He gripped the sides of my jaw, giving me no choice but to open it and allow him to slide his disgusting member into my mouth. He smiled sadistically as I gag on him, my teeth wanting to clench down on the flesh defiling me, and as he releases into my mouth I find myself shutting down. 

He is right... He will make my life a living hell.  
He withdraws, fixes himself up, and leaves. Once his and Murasakibara's footsteps disappear, I launch myself over to the closest toilet, and throw everything up, until there is nothing left but blood tinged bile. I wash out my mouth, and fix my clothes, hoping no one will notice, as I enter the bus and murmur an apology to coach. I take my usual seat beside Kagami, and I am numbly aware of him wrapping his fingers around mine. They feel alien to me, as if my belief in human kindness had been flushed down the toilet along with the physical evidence of what I desperately wished I could forget. I squeezed back, as if giving him reassurance would make my world okay again.  
I gave in to fatigue, and fall asleep quickly, finding myself praying that no nightmares came to me while I was around everyone else. That would lead to questions, which would only lead to the endangerment of my life.

I knew I had to keep quiet. Who else would believe me?


	7. CHAPTER 7: Date Night.

AUTHORS NOTE: I stop watching my views for ONE DAY, and I jump up to 100 odd views on wattpad, and 159 on Archive Of Our Own. Thank you guys so freaking much for staying with me, and reading! It honestly means so much!

Right so this chapter starts off quite dark (again, I'm sorry -bows- so much darkness for poor Kuroko-chan! But all the more better for Mr. Kagami the sun, to burst into her world! Haha!) anyyyway -rubs head in embarrassment- the start of this chapter is quite dark, but there is an injection of happiness and fluff at the end. I promise.

So moving on: TRIGGER WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SELF HARM IN IT DONT LIKE DONT READ.

Also, I've been slack with this lately, but I do not own any of the KnB universe, or characters; though I do have the 11 jersey of Seirin hung up in my wardrobe...

Happy reading!  
\------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 7: Date Night.

I woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright, a cold sweat clung to my skin.  
I couldn't get those hetro chromatic eyes out of my head. They were following me, even in my sleep.

I let out a sob and brought my slender legs up, so I could curl into a ball; and as I rocked myself unconsciously, to calm myself, I was vaguely aware of the damage I had done to my legs last night when we had gotten home from our game.

*flash back*  
I stumbled up the stairs, acutely aware of the pain in my muscles from the lactic acid, as well as the burn between my legs. I had to get clean. I had to rid myself of everything he left on me. I dumped my bag, and let Nigou into my room, before almost crawling to the bathroom, and dry heaving into the toilet bowl. There was nothing left, but bloody bile, but I kept heaving, still tasting is vile seed in my throat.

Knowing I was being too loud, I forced myself to stop sobbing, and turned on my ipod, allowing my music to fill the room as I ran a bath. As the tub filled, and steam decorated the mirror, I stripped off my clothes.

I looked at my uniform with disgust. I couldn't wear any of it, without making myself ill. I wasn't sure what I was going to do about that, as I only had one skirt. I shuddered and turned back to the mirror.

Almost in a trance, I reached for the blue box, that held the razor.  
My body ached and trembled as I held it. I set it down on the cool porcelain of the bath and slid into the scorching water.

It soothed my muscles immediately and, I let out a groan. It was almost enough.  
I reached for a wash cloth and soap, and began to scrub each inch of my body, until it was pink and glowing, before reaching for my shampoo and scrubbing out my hair, and lathering on conditioner.

It wasn't until I was sure that all the blood and grime left from him was gone that I drained the water and ran another one, adding Epsom salts and lavender oil to allow my muscles to relax.

I stole a glance at that sharp silver object next to my left hand.

I couldn't leave marks on my arms. It was too noticeable, with the games coming up, and summer just weeks away. No one would survive a Japanese summer with long sleeves on...  
But I could survive with longer pants on...

I looked at the blade again, and giving in to temptation, I ran it under the hot water tap, scalding my fingers slightly as I did so. I didn't notice. I turned off the water once I knew the blade was clean.

Pressing it to the highest part of my thigh, I dragged it across my skin, sighing in relief at the pain I felt: this was something easier to deal with, other than the mental torment that my brain was going under. I could take this pain.

By the time the bath water was cooling, and smelt like rust, my left thigh had 'worthless' carved into it. My right had perfect little parallel lines down it, going to just above mid thigh. My skirt would sit slightly lower, and if I was careful, no one would notice.

I stepped out of the bath, before wiping off the excess blood, and bandaging my legs as best I could with shaking exhausted hands. Midoriama would severely dissaprove of the job that I did; but I didn't care. Drying off and shivering from the cold, I padded into my room where I pulled on an lost shirt Kagami had left here after one of our games, and slid into bed, sobbing at the loss my innocence, the one thing I wanted to keep.

*flash back over*

I slid out of bed, wincing at the feeling of the open wounds dragging on their dressings. I cleaned, redressed and pulled on some black skinny jeans and a grey shirt, before looking at my phone.

It buzzed suddenly, startling me. I unlocked it, and looked at the new message.

From: Bakami.  
Ohaiyo Testu, would you like to come over and watch a movie with me, and I will cook dinner for us both?

I smiled, feeling butterflies wake in my stomach: a pleasant feeling, compared to the stone cold dread I felt last night.

To:Bakami  
Ohaiyo to you too Taiga :)  
I would love to, what time shall I be over?

I wandered down into the kitchen, and found a note on the fridge from mum.

"Tetsuya, sorry to do this to you after your big game, but I will not be home for the weekend. They've got me working all over the place so I'll just crash in one of the beds here. Love always, mum."

I sighed, my heart dropping like a stone. I would be alone here for the weekend.

A prompt reply jolted me from my thoughts.  
From: Bakami.  
I'm on my way to your house now, thought we could go out for brunch, and then go rent some movies.

A sudden knock at my door told me he had arrived, and I ran to get it, letting him in with a smile.

Nigou barked a couple of times, and greeted him with a few licks to the hands. Kagami was getting better around him, and I smiled at they way he was scratching behind his ears.

"Let me just go and change my shirt, okay?" I said to him as he straightened up, and closed the front door behind him.

He nodded and I ran up the stairs, to hide both my horrible destroyed uniform and razor. Trotting back to my room I pulled on one of my black singlets and a baggy long sleeved band shirt. I grabbed my wallet, and added a little bit of eyeliner to my eyes before running back down the stairs, and grabbing my handbag as I went.

Kagami looked up from petting Nigou, who had curled up on his lap, and gave me a crooked grin, as he stood, holding the black and white pup in his arms.  
"Ready to go?"

I nodded, and grabbed Nigou's lead, and let us all out into the spring sunshine, before locking the house up.  
\------------------------------------

Kagami wasn't going to lie. Kuroko looked exhausted. There were purple circles under her eyes; the were faint, but they were definitely there.  
He shrugged it off, putting it down to physical exhaustion from their game the previous day.

The Seirin team had been given the Friday off, knowing that the team would be too tired to stay awake in class.

There was a reason why the Americans say TGIF, and Kagami guessed this was why.

The bell to maji burger jingled as he opened the door for her, and Nigou, who was stuffed into her handbag, so that no one would be any the wiser.

He ordered buttermilk pancakes for her, and a bunch of bagels crammed with bacon and eggs for him. He also ordered a plate of breakfast sausages and hash browns. He carried two large orange juices back to their usual booth, and set one down in front of her.

They caught each other's eye, and he smiled softly at her, which caused her to blush softly and look away. But before he could do anything else, his order was called, and it was a balancing act to get their trays to the table.

She rolled her eyes at him, both jokingly and adoringly, and as he places them down said, "if you didn't order so much, it wouldn't be a struggle to get them here."

He pointed to the plate of small sausages; "Those are for Nigou."

She looked at him lovingly and thanked him. He knew he didn't have to pamper the pup, but it wouldn't be fair to eat in front of him, and not let him have any.

They tucked in, in companionable silence, Kuroko feeding Nigou a sausage every time someone wasn't watching, and slurping back on her orange juice. She had long since finished her pancakes, and was picking apart her hash brown when Kagami finished the last of his food.

"You're going to get fat, Bakami." She said playfully, jabbing at his distended stomach.

He grunted at her, and rolled his eyes as they walked into the video store.

He went straight to the horror section, to find some decent scaries to watch, and was under the impression he was on his own, before a tug on his sleeve told him Kuroko was beside him.

Looking up at him, with suddenly expressive orbs, she stood, holding what looked like an animated children's movie.  
He took it from her hands and inwardly groaned.

"Wreck It Ralph... Really Tetsu!"

"Well, I think it's a fair trade, seeing as what you will choose will probably scare the living daylights out of me..."

She had him there.

So 10 minutes later, and four movies chosen, a happy Kuroko and a begrudged Kagami arrived back at his flat.

She popped the popcorn in the microwave as he blindly chose the movie.

He let out a sigh, as the first choice was The House Of Wax.  
At least it wouldn't be too scary.

He put it on, and they settled on the couch, Kuroko snuggled against him, turning away every time something scared her.

He didn't want the day to end.


	8. CHAPTER 8 Releasing the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Another heads up, this chapter is an emotional roller-coaster. Mentions rape, molestation and self harm.

Chapter 8

By the time we had arrived back to Taiga’s house, the sun was slowly setting, and it was getting cooler. I was warmed by his hand around mine. I felt so safe.

“I’ll make some food, anything you fancy?” Taiga asks, as he opens the door, and lets me in first.  
I shook my head. Any food of his, was amazing.

“How about you go set up the sofa bed and choose our first movie, while I cook? I’ll be there soon.”

Taking my over-night bag, and the plastic bag full of rented DVD’s into his living room, I set them both down against the couch. I leant down and let Tetsuya #2 off his lead, allowing him to wander around freely, and with a happy bark, he went off to go beg scraps and treats from Taiga. He acts like him and Tetsuya #2 don’t get along but since my four legged twin saved the ace from wearing bung shoes last year in a game, they seem to get along fine.

Standing straight, I set up the sofa-bed, fetching sleeping bags and pillows from the linen cupboard. Crossing my legs as I sat down on the make-shift bed, I selected The House of Wax, sitting it on my lap, I sent off a text to my mother; 

At Kagami’s, safe and sound. Don’t work yourself too hard mum. I love you.

Satisfied with the notification that I was safe and not left on my own, I reached over to the DVD player, and inserted the disc. I left the disc menu on mute as I reclined back against the sofa.  
I jumped slightly as my phone buzzed, alerting me of a text. My mother had replied.

I am on my break for the moment. I thought that you two would like some alone time. I would rather give you the opportunity to be a teenager, and I know about it, than have you sneak around. You’ll be introducing Kagami formerly as your boyfriend when he drops you home on Sunday.   
I frowned, I thought I had kept it fairly under wraps.  
How did you know?

I fired it away and fiddles with my fraying jeans.

I was a teenager once too Tetsu. Plus Mr. Aida had let me know at your last tournament game. I caught the last quarter and had to dash. You played so well sweet-heart. Either way, I know you’re a sensible, but if you are going to be a teenager, and mess around, please be careful. I slipped some condoms into your backpack, though I hope you won’t need them for a while. Make sure you really trust him Tetsu. You can only give yourself to a person once. I love you my baby.

once my initial shock and embarrassment evaporated, I felt tears prick at my eyes. She could never know that I wasn’t her little girl any more, and it wasn’t by my own choice. I bit my lip to hold back the anguish, while I typed out a reply, and sent it off, before getting up to see what Taiga was doing.

I’ll be careful mum. I love you too.  
The wonderful smell of fried rice hit my nose as I entered the kitchen, and smiled as my gaze fell upon Taiga wearing a frilly pink apron, and Tetsuya #2 wagging his tail eagerly. Taiga froze.  
“Can you, you know, let someone know you’re in the room, instead of being a creeper?” He said, a smile in his voice. “Also, I have given Tetsuya #2 his dinner. Tell him to lay off the begging, I am not letting him have any of this bacon. It costs too much.”  
I whistled to the pup, who raced to me with a bark, only to jump into my arms. Carrying him, I walked over to Taiga.

“Sorry, anything I can do to help?”  
He shook his head, “No, I’m just about to dish up. Help yourself to whatever drink in the fridge. I’ll have a cola. I’ll meet you in the lounge.”

Putting Tetsuya #2 down, I grabbed a pair of cola’s and wandered back to the living room and settling into the sofa. Taiga joined me not long afterwards, and handed me a bowl of food. 

The House of Wax was nothing in the ways of true horror, filled with lame jokes and even worse jump-scares. It was a great laugh.

Throughout the whole film Taiga had his arm around me, drawing patterns on my arm. While it was soothing, it was giving me the shivers.  
“Your turn to choose babe,” I said as I grabbed my over-night clothes from my bag, “I’m getting changed.”

After changing, I looked at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were pink tinged, and my eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion. Opting to leave my hair down, I folded my clothes and padded quietly back to the living room, to find Taiga picking at his pants.

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked.  
He looked up, suddenly looking vunerable.  
“Y-yeah. Just thinking,” He frowned “ You won’t take it the wrong way if I slept in just sweats. Without a t-shirt?”  
It was my turn to frown.  
“No? It isn’t the first time I’ve seen you shirtless Bakka-gami.”

“It isn’t that. It’s that… Ugh I should have thought this through better. Are you going to be okay with sleeping with me?” his brow furrowed even deeper “because, I’m just aware that you are a very respectable girl, and that it would be strange for you to be sleeping with someone, and I’m not expecting anything more than maybe just cuddling, but…”

I shushed him, by sitting back in my place, and switched the movie he had chosen (The Zodiac Killer) on. I went to pull the sleeping bag up over my legs, only to find that the once singular bag had been unzipped to create a blanket, the other was what we were sitting on.

“Oh, that’s why you were asking,” I said out loud “No, I don’t mind, if you don’t.” I said snuggling into the blankets.  
One could feel the heat of Taiga’s blush even with the distance he and I were sitting at.  
“I-I… That’s good. Sorry for being weird. It’s just I have only ever woken up to Alex being in my bed, and even then that doesn’t count cause she is way older, and I kick her out, I don’t see her in that way, and oh my god I am yammering like an idiot aren’t I?” He stuttered and tripped over his words.

Plucking up the courage, I closed the distance between our lips, and kissed him. It was a little harder than our other kisses, but it managed to shut him up, so it worked.

But of course, my heart went into complete over-drive, and I swear he would have been able to hear it. I could him inhale gently, as he slowly kissed me back. It was a longer, slower kiss. But it felt so right. We broke apart, and he wore an expression that seemed to say that he didn’t want it to end.

Breaking eye contact with him, with a feeling not unlike anxiety settling in my stomach. Keeping my eyes on my hands, I began the movie.

He had slowly hunkered down under the blanket, his cheeks almost as red as his eyes. I shyly reached for his hand, and squeezed it, letting him know it was okay. He glanced sideways at me a soft smile on his lips, squeezing m hand back.

“Would you like to cuddle Tetsu?” He asked, as he watched me jump at a particularly loud sound in the movie. He opened his arms out inviting me to curl up against his broad chest.   
Seizing the opportunity I leaned in, hearing his heart beat faster as I settled. H gently pulled the blanket up higher, then wrapping his arm around my shoulders, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

I had never been this close with anyone other than my parents. Not in such a gentle loving way. There was no roughness, or violent malice behind his touch.  
Nothing but love.  
Moving out of instinct, I sat up, sitting on my knees, his eyes reflecting mine as I did so. Our faces were close, but not uncomfortable. I forced myself not to flinch a he gently ran his hand along my jaw and to my cheek. Fear nearly had a hold on me, but I willed my body to trust.   
He softly pulled me closer, our lips barely touching, when it felt like lightening had struck between us. It happened so quickly, one moment my hands were in my lap, the next they were tangled in his hair, our lips locked in a passionate kiss.  
I felt his hands slide around my waist, pulling me closer, our chests nearly flush against one another. His hands settled on my hips, as he kissed me back, slowly at first, only to become rougher as I ran my tongue lightly along his lip, tentatively testing the waters with him. He let out a soft groan, and slid his own tongue against mine, shivering at the contact.  
My body moved as if it was on auto-pilot, and I found myself in his lap, pulling softly on his hair, and my back arching, causing my breasts to push against his chest, creating a spark in-between my legs. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, but it was something I had never felt before. But each time my body moved against his, it grew more intense, quickening my pulse, and my kisses to become deeper.  
I felt his hot hands slide under my shirt and against my back, tracing along my spine. He hesitated when his fingers brushed against the fabric of my bra, halting the movement. I tugged gently against his shirt, curious to feel his bare skin under my hands. Breaking the kiss momentarily, he obliged, only to pause to admire me.  
“You are so beautiful Tetsu. Why have you been hiding yourself from me all this time?” He whispered, tracing my lip with his finger gently. It was swollen from our kissing, and in a pout.  
“I’ve been waiting for you. I didn’t think you felt the same.” I whispered, kissing each of his fingertips gently.  
I felt rather than saw his smile, as he slowly pulled my shirt up, and over my head, my arms automatically wraping around my much too skinny form. Taking my hands, and looking deep into my eyes.  
“Don’t hide any-more Tetsu. You are so beautiful”  
A voice in the back of my mind taunted me, If only he knew how disgusting and defiled you are!  
As if to prove that voice wrong, I cupped his face in my hands, and kissed him passionately. His hands were back around my now bare waist, his toned stomach brushing against mine, making more sparks fly.   
Desperate to discover more of this fire, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pressing myself against him, gasping softly at the intimate feeling.  
The sparks, they grew.  
His hand, slowly cupped a breast in one massive hand, and experimentally squeezed, eliciting a groan from me, my hips suddenly rocking slowly against him, making the fiery ache grow, and spread to between my legs. This caused us both to gasp softly, and for Taiga to roll atop of me, settling to between my legs, rolling his own hips into mine.   
My fingers dug into his shoulders as I rocked back into him, gasping and shaking, the intensity growing, not even quelling when I felt him sliding my bra-straps down slowly, or as he un-hooked and pulled the article away from my chest. My nipples hardened in the cooler air between his, deliciously feeding my fire.  
It only grew worse when his palm grazed against the sensitive flesh.   
I thanked my lucky stars that he lived alone, because the moan that escaped my lips was embarrassingly loud, but this didn’t stop either of us, as he took the chance of my gasp to leave my lips, only to fix his own against my shoulder, my collarbone, only to hover over a single nipple. The mix of his hot breath and the cool of the air around us made it tingle.  
Then he gently took it into his mouth.  
The fire was not just burning too hot, it felt like there was a spring coiling tighter and tighter inside of me, and I couldn’t stop, nor did I want to. My body relaxed and tensed at the same time as he flicked my nipple with his tongue.  
“Oh Taiga…” I whispered softly, my fingers once again in his hair as his hot mouth moved to my other nipple, a massive hand gently squeezing the breast he had just left.  
He only hummed in response.  
His lips travelled from my breast to my stomach, to my naval, then to each of my slightly exposed and raised hip bones, making me shiver. His eyes met mine as his fingers hooked into my sweats.  
They were already past my knees, when my fogged up brain, realised too late.  
I wanted to push my bare legs together to protect my secrets, but they were too skinny, that no matter what, they wouldn’t touch. I went to cover the cuts with my hands, only to have his own hand hold them back.  
The cool air hit the healing wounds, stinging them slightly, but Taiga would not let my hands go.  
“Taiga, please… Just let me go.” Tears threatened to well up, as a panic attack approached rapidly, our passion quickly forgotten.  
“No Tetsu. Not until you tell me what this is about. Not until you tell me why”  
I held back a sob, and shook my head, “I can’t.” I whispered.  
His hand, under my chin gently pulled my face up, so my eyes could meet his. I could see my shame reflected in those worried orbs.  
“Of course you can. Why can’t you?”  
I took several deep breaths. Maybe if I told him my burdens, that maybe the pain would be bearable. Maybe he could help me.  
“I can’t tell you, because there are people who are threatening to hurt you. To do much worse to me. I know they will deliver on their promises. They have for years.”  
“Who are they, Tetsuya? What do you mean?”  
I sobbed again, tears finally spilling over.  
“Promise to not think I am not disgusting… or anything like that, once I finish telling you?”  
He nodded his head slowly.  
Once I started, it was hard to stop. I began with the bullying and the worsening of it over the years, when it evolved into molestation and escalated to rape.   
He held me through the whole story, only holding me tighter as my sobs become violent screams of anguish and relief. I was no longer chained to this massive anchor that weighed me down.  
“Tetsu,” He started, once my screams had settled to hiccups, helping me into his discarded shirt. “You will be against this, but we need to tell someone of this.”  
He held my face gently in his hands.  
“Please Tetsuya. I don’t want to do this for any other reason, but to protect you.”  
Knowing he was right. I agreed in a silent nod.  
I fell asleep in his arms, in the early hours of the morning. He let me sleep until midday, fed me, and helped me dress, before gathering Tetsuya #2 and myself, and leading the way to the hospital, where my mother worked.  
We were going to start with her.


	9. CHAPTER 9 Bright Eyes and Lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, mostly filler, and all from Kagami's POV. It is still too hard to put myself into Kuroko's place. Sorry guys.

CHAPTER 9: Bright Eyes and Lights.  
The past few weeks were rough for Tetsu, with the Sunday and Monday after she had told me everything being filled with medical inspections and police investigations, poking, prodding, and an appointment for her to go to a mental health expert in three weeks’ time, she barely had a chance to rest before it was the game against Rakuzan.  
Riko argued till she was blue and purple in the face that Tetsu would be benched the entire game, with Teppei and Hyuga keeping a close watch on her.   
Tetsuya being her usual self, countered with "I will not run away from this like a scared child. I have to show my face. It will only make things worse, not to mention the police will be there most likely to at least arrest them for what happened. If something happens, they will be there to stop it. Not that anything will happen." Her cyan coloured orbs suddenly turned to an icy colour, and with a strong voice "I will play. And I will win."  
Riko even tried pleading with me to stop her. But Tetsu was right. She had to play. The team needed her. No one else except Teppei has experience with Akashi. Shrugging it off quietly, we continued with our scheduled practices on Monday and Tuesday.  
We were ready for the game the next day.

I stayed at Tetsuya's house that night, unable to sleep not because of the excitement of the upcoming game for once, but because her body wouldn't stop shivering. Even in her sleep she was attempting to conceal the nightmares, and when she finally broke out of the horror with a cry we got up and prepared for the day. I observed her dress her wounds after her shower, and pull her hair up into a pony tail, her mouth set in a grim line.  
The game went quick, though it was not painless.

I could feel the impact Akashi had on her even when she attempted to use her misdirection to hide it. It was as if he was trying to use his overwhelming sense of power to force her to lose. But she would not break, and with the last second on the clock Hyuga landed the last three pointer, putting us a single point ahead of Rakuzan.  
She had her back to the opposing team, and was un-aware of the cops pulling the red haired captain aside, cuffing him, and telling him his rights. She was finally safe, at least for now.

We won. But the second Tetsu was in the dressing room, you could hear her lose it.

Woman's dressing room or not, I was there in seconds, Riko barricading the door. For fear of her being sent into a relapse I ran the cold shower over us both, not caring for our uniforms.  
When her tears had stopped and her eyes had softened back to the calm cyan I was assured she was in a safe mental state and left her in the care of Riko.

 

It's been about two weeks since the final game. It is December 10th now, and we are on our winter break.   
It's our final week as second years of the Seirin basketball team. Next year we would be the ones that the first and second years would look up to. It was quite the surreal thought, but comforting.  
Tetsuya and I had Christmas shopping planned this weekend, although neither of us really enjoy Christmas. But she wanted to buy our Senpai's a parting gift from us both. 

She's sweet like that.  
I roll over and look at the picture of us together again, and smile. She started as my shadow, and then my best friend. 

Now she's my girlfriend.  
Butterflies bat at the inside of my stomach as I think this, and I shiver at the feeling. It bothered slightly because part of me felt that it was too girly to have butterflies, the rest of me didn't care.  
Tetsu was the one causing them, and that was all that mattered. I sighed and closed my eyes and allowed sleep to overcome me.


	10. CHAPTER 10 A Game and A Change.

CHAPTER 10: A game, and Change.  
Blowing warm air into my already cold hands I walked to Kagami's house, on my way to pick him up for Christmas shopping. Yawning as I went to knock on his door, it opened and there he stood, in a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue hoodie. He didn't seem to notice the cold has he stepped out and locked the door.  
He lent down slightly and kissed the top of my head affectionately.  
"Good morning my Tetsu."  
Cue the explosion of butterflies. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as he took my hand and walked us back down the path.  
"Good morning Taiga." I greeted quietly, unsure of how to react. I was shy about using his first name, after nearly a full two years of calling him by his last. It wasn't that it felt wrong, it was. Perfect.  
But it also felt like it should be reserved for the really intimate moments between us.  
Mentally I sighed and squeezed his hand tightly.  
"So where to first?" He asked.  
"Mm... Let's try the mall. Let's mall crawl until we find something."  
By the time we had gone through three stores, we had all we needed, and more, including a new winter coat for Tetsuya #2 ("he's a dog Tetsu, he has fur!" He protested.) I was heading out of the pet store when I spotted a familiar halo of golden hair. Seconds later I was being swept into the air by someone talk and lanky.  
"Kurokochi! How are you?" Kise yelled excitedly.  
"Ne, keep it down Kise-Kun. People are staring. You don't want to attract more hordes of fans, we barely escaped alive last time." A lower lazy voice came from behind the blonde. Aomine.  
"I'm fine Kise-Kun. How are you both?" I said as I thumped Kise over the head to put me down. When my feet finally touched the ground, Kagami took my hand immediately.  
One pair of cobalt blue eyes narrowed, a single eyebrow quirked, where a certain blonde spouted a loud exclamation of shock and excitement.  
"Kurokocchi, about time! How long!? Aw you guys are so cu-"  
A tan hand clasped itself over the blondes’ mouth.  
"Congratulations, to the both of you. It's about time. It was getting awkward watching you two practically rip each other's clothes off with your eyes across the courts."  
"Always polite aren't we Aomine-Kun?" Kagami said, tones of amusement and warning were present.  
I took a look between Kise and Aomine, and calculated quickly.  
"How about you two go hang out, maybe go play a few rounds of ball?" I suggested.  
The boys nodded at each other agreeing. No stopping that competitive streak.  
With a look over his shoulder, our wordless communication, Kagami asked if I would be okay. I nodded. Kise would keep me company.  
Turning to the buzzing blonde, whose eyes were still following the other navy haired teen.  
I smirked. Time to play Cupid.  
"I was thinking of getting a make-over Kise-Kun." I said, "Take me to the best salon in town."  
A smile worthy of bright sunlight broke on the teens face. Taking my hand he pulled me towards a purple and blue themed salon, where we were immediately whisked away to our own mirrors to be fussed over.  
"So, Kise, how long have you been going for a certain tan person?" I asked casually.  
Watching him blush brightly, the red making him look like he was a flame, I smiled slightly.  
"H-how did you know Kurokocchi?"  
I gave him a look that said seriously?  
"A while I guess. Maybe since middle school?"  
"Didn't a basketball bean you over the head when you first saw him?"  
He nodded still blushing.  
"Do you want to become more than friends with him Kise?"  
"More than anything" he replied instantly.  
"Here's the plan then," I said with a smile.  
\------------------------------------  
Kagami POV  
The sun had begun to set as Aomine and I continued to play. Sweat poured off our skin, and we had stripped down to our singlets.  
More than once I had found myself annoyed that I had worn looser, lighter pants than jeans.  
It was a friendly game, and though we were highly competitive, our rivalry was less now that he had woken up to the world.  
I considered him to be a good friend.  
He was after all, Kuroko's friend first, and her judgement of some people were spot on.  
Sitting down on the asphalt, breathing heavily, I reached for the drink bottle I had bought from a vender and drank deeply.  
"What's the matter Taiga, running out of fight?" Aomine teased.  
I grunted, "I'm worried about Tetsu. I'm thinking about going and getting her."  
"You worry too much, Kise will get her back to you safetly."  
I glanced at him, and saw nothing but honesty. Still it did nothing to ease the tension in my spine.  
"Tetsu-chan told me what has happened. Kise also knows. Nothing is going to happen to her." He took a long swig from his bottle. "Kise may seem like an airhead, but Tetsuya is like his little sister. Anyone who tries to hurt her will end up worse off."  
I grunted again, and wiped off my cooled sweat with my shirt before pulling on my hoodie. The air had a cold bite to it, and the last thing I needed was to catch a cold.  
"Look, there they are..." Aomine made a noise of surprise, "oh Kagami, get a look at how she looks now."  
I turned, and saw the golden haired model walking beside a very familiar dark blue haired girl.  
It clicked.

Tetsu had her hair done.  
It was a dark blue, maybe a shade lighter than the cobalt blue of Aomine's eyes, and the ends were left her natural blue. It was originally just all one length, suitable for heaving up into a ponytail for practicality, was now falling in layers, feathering around her face. The change in colour had a startling effect on her skin and eyes. Her already fair skin was paler than snow, and seemed to glow like the moon. Her eyes seemed both slightly darker, while being brighter at the same time. Her lips were a dark rose colour, and I knew that just by looking at them, that there was only lip balm on them. She was beyond beauty.  
"Remember what I said Kise-Kun."  
She said as she took my hand. I shivered involuntarily, and felt the butterflies hit my stomach again.  
I watched her bid farewell to the pair, and we were on our way home.  
Outside her house, I held her waist gently, and looked into her eyes tenderly.  
"You can come in if you want Taiga." She whispered.  
I shook my head. I had things to do at home anyway. Slowly, I lent down and kissed her. Mouth softly, moving carefully so I didn't startle her.  
She kissed back, pressing her lips to mine, her arms winding around my neck.  
We broke apart slowly, not wanting to shatter the moment.  
"Goodnight Tetsuya Kuroko." I said as she opened her door.  
Her words were faint, and I wasn't sure if I heard right. I could have sworn I heard her say that it would sound better if it was Tetsuya Kagami.  
Passing it off as a figment of my imagination, I left for home, thinking of things to get her for Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11: Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Kagami POV, filler. Sorry again.

Chapter 11: muse 

Kagami point of view:  
It had been just under an hour since I had seen Testu.  
In that time I had my small apartment cleaned, dishes washed, dried and neatly put away, my sheets changed and clothes on to wash. 

I slouched facing the blank TV screen with twitching hands and a bouncing leg.  
How I had wished I had gone inside with her. I hated leaving her on her own, even if her mum did come home in a couple of hours. If I was getting anxious, I was loathe to imagine how she would be.  
I found myself lost in thought, imagining the now dark blue haired girl, tresses falling over her face, imagine dragons softly coming from her earphones as she sat hunched at her desk, silently drawing. He could almost count each individual eyelash that framed her wide sapphire eyes, join the almost invisible freckles that speckled her nose from practicing day in and day out during the summer months on the courts, and how stunning her cheeks and lips looked compared to the near stark white of her skin. Like soft rubies.  
Now I was rarely the type to sit down and draw, but when he did, he wouldn't give up till whatever he was drawing was perfection.

Tonight was the night that my muse ignited, and grabbing my beloved art block and pencils, I sat down to work in silence, quickly losing track of the time.  
It was closer to morning when I finally closed my art block and shuffled off to bed to rest, pencil smudged hands tired and cramped, but the sense of accomplishment burned through my exhaustion as my head hit the pillow, and my heavy eyelids drifted shut, filled with dreams of my beautiful Tetsu.


	12. Muse: Continued

My doorbell rang, waking me up from a fairly pleasant dream.  
I could still smell Taiga beside me, though it had been hours since I had seen him.  
It was as if he had been in my room that whole night, and even if he had; I probably wouldn’t have even minded.  
I yawned and drowsily pulled on a baggy sweater and some sweats as I heard my mother chatting excitably to someone downstairs, and cringed at the thought of it being Taiga. I softly poked at the dark circles under my eyes. He probably wouldn’t be okay with me not looking like I had actually slept.  
I did, i promise. I just don’t look any better for it.  
I pulled back what hair I could into a ponytail, soft tresses falling around my face as I softly padded down the stairs, to see who mum was talking to.  
An excited yapping Tetsuya #2 played peek-a-boo with the blonde haired brightly smiling Kise, who looked up as he noticed my presence in the room.  
"Ohaiyo Kurochan" He beamed, brightly.  
"hnn" I said waving half-heartedly pouring myself a cranberry juice and grabbing an apple to munch on 

"Whats the goss Kise? You’re smiling brighter than the sun today."

Not that it would have been unusual. As a model, of course he would have to have a radiant smile. It just seemed so much brighter today.  
"Well, you know how you told me, that I should just ask Aominecchi to dinner, or a movie or something?"  
I nodded an affirmation, biting into my apple.  
"Well, he and Kagamicchi had a talk yesterday, and he decided he wanted to ask me first. So we ended up going for dinner at this nice Italian restaurant, you know, the one that does the cheesy sticks?"  
I nodded again, waiting for him to get to the point where he fangirls himself into a fizzing mess, like he did in the salon yesterday.  
"Well, we shared a plate of spaghetti, which is so cliché, but he was so adorable Kurokocchi. He got sauce on his nose, and didn’t notice till I wiped it off for him. And you know he is normally so monotone. And like... straight-faced? Well he was smiling. SMILING."  
I rolled my eyes slightly and motioned for him to continue with his story.  
"Anyway, we ended up going for a walk along the lakefront. The moon was so bright. It was freezing though. He gave me his hoodie" He flapped an oversized team hoodie sleeve at me, as if to prove it. "And then, and then, and then...." He squealed slightly, clapping his hands over his mouth, his golden eyes sparkling, almost comically.  
Always so overdramatic Kiichan...  
"We went back to his place......"  
I nodded, and then waited for him to continue. The silence dragged out, and the longer the pause, the more he blushed.  
"So you guys went back to his place.....?"  
"OhmygodTestuchan...Ididn'tthinkwewoudgosofarbutonethingleadtoanotherandandandnextthingIknewIwas...He was...."  
"Kise... I didn’t catch any of that, slow down." Okay, so maybe this was more than a fangasming mess...  
"We sat down for a while, to just talk. You know. Planning for what we would do when we leave high school, because it’s our last year. I asked if he would ever marry, or if he ever wanted children... And then he kissed me! HE KISSED ME and then told me that he would only want that if I did. I was so shocked. And then he kissed me again, and I kissed back, which lead to other things.... And… and...And... Oh Tetsu, it was so amazing. I regret nothing!" He declared, finally over his stuttering.  
I felt my body go numb.

My best friend, had lost his virginity, in such a loving way... And all I wanted to do was curl up, hold myself tighter to keep the panic from rising and boiling up from my throat like bile. I would never get that, and I was saddened.  
Plucking up the courage, and swallowing my fear I asked "So what was it like?"  
I watched as he blushed brightly, the bright red contrasting with his hair, making him look like a cartoony flame.  
"He was so gentle Tetsu. It didn’t hurt. And he held me so tightly afterwards. He doesn’t even need to say anything, to let me know how he feels. My heart felt it."  
I bit my lip hard holding back a sob "I am happy for you Kiichan. Really I am. Congratulations."  
Noticing my discomfort, his smile softened, and he gently took my now clammy cold hand "Tetsu... One day you’ll be able to let someone in, and your walls will fall down like they never even existed. Whoever that person will be, they won’t ever let you go, and they won’t hurt you either. I promise."  
Unable to say anything, I pulled him into a hug, and upon pulling away, I gave him a weak smile.  
"Kise... I think I already have that person. I’m just scared."  
He grinned, an all knowing, cat-got-the-cream grin.  
"I know, and he is the perfect match for you. Just go with it. You know that at any point you feel unsafe, you can stop, or slow down. You know he wouldn’t hurt you."  
I smiled at my blonde haired friend, petting a snoring Tetsuya #2 on the head. "You know... You might just be right... I think I love him Kise. No. I know I love him."  
"Then tell him." He replied, before picking up his heavy winter jacket and heading for the door. "Go see him. You won’t regret letting it out."


	13. Admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes us down the road of fluffy lemony goodness. So a heads up, this is a smutty chapter.
> 
> But at least our Kuroko is finally free!!

Chapter 13

An hour later, found me knocking on Taiga's door with slightly shaky hands.  
As soon as Kise had left, I called Taiga to ask if I was able to come over.

I don’t think I have ever gotten ready so quickly in my life. I must have run the distance between our houses.  
Taiga answered the door, wearing nothing but his dark coloured jeans and a towel draped around his shoulders, catching the drips from his just showered hair. He smiled brightly and pulled me in tightly, closing the door behind us.  
"Good morning my Tetsu" He mumbled softly into my hair.  
"Good morning my Taiga" I replied into his chest.  
I felt his lips briefly brush the top of my head, before he quietly walked to the kitchen table where a sketchbook lay open. I followed him quietly, and watched as he closed it, covering up his artwork, hiding it from the world.  
"Coffee?"  
I shook my head, and flopped to the couch, unable to stand on my quaking legs any longer.  
He poured himself a blacker than black coffee and came to sit down with me, settling on the ground at my feet.  
"I wanted-"

"I have-"  
We both blushed deeply, and he motioned for me to begin.  
The ladies first policy, I swear, will be my downfall.  
"I have something to say... And I'm scared that if I don’t say it, I’m going to combust... or something. And I am scared that if I do say it, I might ruin something that is really amazing between us..." I watched his eyes carefully, and though they reflected my own nerves back at me, he remained calm.  
I could feel my heart rising in my throat.

It felt like a panic attack, waiting to happen.  
"I want to say... I-I..." I sighed loudly, ran a hand through my hair and started again. "Taiga... I'm in love with you... I... I am more than in love with you, I admire you. I... I love you. I could write for hours on end, describing the way your body moves during a basketball game, and how your eyes light up when you are met with a challenge. I could go for days about how much I love it when your hair falls into your face when we are at practice, and when you take my hand I feel butterflies, and fireworks, and I swear I can hear angels sing... Damn this is so cheesy... But Taiga... I love you."   
By this time, my hair had fallen into my eyes, eyes were fixed on the callouses on my fingers from playing ball most of my life.  
I looked up, when I felt his own, larger calloused hand cup my chin, so that I could look at him. Absolute adoration was written all over his face, his smile soft, caring.  
"I love you too, Tetsuya Kuroko. My beautiful girl, and my love."  
To my surprise, I felt myself lean in, initiating a kiss that blazed like a million suns. At first, though the heat behind the kiss was dazing, he kissed me back, gently. Slowly. And then I felt his lips move against mine, so it didn’t startle me. I felt his tongue trace against my lower lip, as if asking permission, and without hesitation, I allowed him access.  
It all happened in such a surreal, slow motion way.  
I found myself, with my hands gripping tightly onto his hair, my knees wrapped around his midsection, his hands fanned out on my back, pulling me closer, and his lips against my throat, putting pressure on a sensitive spot I didn’t even know I had. I could feel my desperate heated gasps, rather than hear them, as I attached my own lips to his neck, earning a soft gasp from Taiga himself. His teeth grazed my shoulder as he gently eased my shirt down slightly.  
It wasn’t the lack of oxygen that was making me dizzy, it was the sensations of his skin against mine that caused it.

I didn’t feel any fear.

I felt powerful as I tenderly kissed sensitive spots along Taiga's neck.

I felt free.  
I barely felt the shift as he gently picked me up, capturing my lips with his as he carried me to his room, bumping his door closed with a foot. He lay me softly onto his bed, as he knelt between my shivering legs, admiring the flushed look upon my face. He smiled softly as he kissed me again, and this time I could feel his passion, his need behind it, and with that, I could feel a fiery need burn from my lower stomach, that only grew in intensity as I felt his weight shift against mine, my hips cradling him against me, as He rocked himself into me.

He tugged on my shirt, and gently removed it, exposing me to his gaze, my breasts the only thing covered by my plain lacy bra. I was breathing heavily, my breasts heaving with the movements, only to hitch as he gently laid a trail of scorching hot kisses beginning from my belly, up to each breast, which he gently cupped both, before giving the a delicious squeeze, causing an unusual mewl to erupt from my throat.   
I barely noticed as he slid the straps down my arms, and was gently tugging it off my body, my nipples hardening instantly to the cooler air around us. Instinctively, he closed his mouth around one of my nipples, causing me to mewl louder, and for him to shudder, before suckling gently, flicking it with the tip of his tongue.  
Soon my body was in an uncontrollable fit, my hips swirled and bucked as the pleasure made the fire in my belly more intense, and I could feel the heat pooling between my legs. Without word, he slid off his bed, only to be level with my heated crotch, as he worked my jeans off. It was then that I could feel how drenched my underwear was, and I blushed, not knowing what he would think.

He seemed entranced by my aching centre, covered barely by what would now be very see through white coloured undies. He gently ran a finger along the slit between my legs, causing me to arc off the bed and mewl loudly. He looked up at me, his red eyes swirling with need and passion, his finger hooked into the waistband of my useless undies, and questioningly tugged on them.   
As if possessed, I lifted my hips, and they too, found themselves on the floor with the rest of our clothes.  
Wait.  
When did his clothes come off?

Did I take them off?  
I vaguely remember tugging off his jeans only to find there was nothing but skin beneath. I blushed even harder.  
This was short lived however, as he ran the tip of his tongue along my centre, causing me to moan out his name slowly "Taa-aaaiii-gaaaa" I gasped, as he attacked my clit with a flick of his tongue.  
My hips would not stop bucking to meet with his friction, begging for more. His hot hand on my hip gently forced me to still my movements has he slowly, gently slid a finger from his other hand inside of my dripping hole.  
Instead of pain, as I expected, like I was used to, I felt nothing but bliss, and suddenly my hips were rocking frantically as he flicked my clit with his tongue, his finger hitting a sweet spot inside of me repetitively.   
Pressure, so much pressure. Someone was crying out, loudly, and my mind dimly registered it was my own moans, as I cried out his name. My body gave a violent shudder, and the pressure released. It was a sweet painful pleasurable spiral. I lost all control of my body. 

It took me a while to come down, but when I did, my eyes opened to Taigas red orbs, glazed over by lust.  
"Do you want to stop...?" He asked quietly.

"No"  
With that he reached for his nightstand, from where he pulled a condom. Readying himself, he gently placed himself between my legs, rubbing the tip of his member up against my clit and then back down again, gathering my arousal to slick himself up.   
His eyes never left mine as he slowly eased himself into me, stopping every time the stretching got too much for me to bear. Soon he was fully inside of me, and I was beside myself with pleasure unable to move due to feeling so full.  
Mewling at every movement, it didn’t take long for me to find my release over and over again, and with sweat dripping from both of us, Taiga panting and breathing heavily, as our frenzied pace got faster and faster, as I felt his body shudder and tense up, his own release found, my own came crashing over me, as we both gasped out each other’s names as we came to completion.  
"I love you Tetsuya. I love you so much."


	14. Day Dreaming?

The scent of Tetsu was strong in my nostrils.  
Her usual soft vanilla aroma was there, but there was something beneath that, that only I could smell.  
A sweet, near musky smell. Sweat, and her sex.  
Inwardly I moaned, and ignored the twitching of my pelvis, begging for more friction, one more round.

She lay, her blue hair fanned out, on her side. Her pale skin smooth like the sweet milkshakes she enjoys so much. Her saphire orbs were covered by pale purple eyelids, as if she hadnt slept for a while.   
I noticed how the veins webbed out under her delicate skin, dark blues and greens, like an ocean, and I knew how those veins thrummed with her life force, as I felt her pulse beneath my lips a while ago. My eyes traced over each and every curve and dip of her body, the way her soft, supple breasts sloped into her flat, beautiful stomach, the curve of her hips, and thighs...

I was shaken by my thoughts as her body jolted in her sleep, and a whimper came from her throat. Her body thrashed again, as if struggling against an unseen attackers, and the more she flailed, the louder her cries got. Acting quickly I pulled her close to me, holding her tightly, ignoring the kicks that landed on various paces of my body, fully knowing they would bruise at some point. 

As she calmed down, her pale blue eyes fluttered open, and realising where she was, burried her face into my chest, both in fear and shyness.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, before pulling her closer, and tugging the blankets that she kicked off back over us, to keep our bare bodies warm.

"did we really...?" her muffled voice came from somewhere near my ribcage.

"Mhm..." 

Silence.

Then...

"Was I okay...?"

I smiled and squeezed her gently "yeah Tetsu... You were amazing."

She snuggled in closer again, before tentatively leaving a trail of gentle kisses along my collarbones, causing my skin to tingle, in a now familiar sensation of arousal. I looked down at her, to see a mischievous grin on her face. Laughing softly, I rolled her over onto her back, capturing her sweet lips in a kiss that I knew would bring so much more...


End file.
